This proposed study is designed to develop and evaluate a method of replacing a hollow viscus with a prosthesis that allows primary mucosal healing and incorporation of the prosthetic into the healing process. Healing of a full thickness isolated bowel segment to 2 types of a hollow viscus prosthesis will be evaluated in dogs. Both types of prosthesis will consist of an outer rigid mesh and a biodegradable middle layer. The Type A prosthesis will have an inner impervious layer; the Type B prosthesis will not. The prostheses will be evaluated at various post-implantation times of up to and including 60 days. Evaluation of healing patterns of the prostheses and mucosal regeneration, infection, connective tissue ingrowth, rejection and stricture by gross light and electron microscopy will be performed.